


Sweeping

by Regen



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regen/pseuds/Regen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, Hawke did say she enjoyed a good sweeping...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeping

“So...you and Hawke?” Varric asked Fenris, his tone light and casual.

Relm’s steps slowed, and from the corner of her eye she caught Aveline glancing over her shoulder at the dwarf and the elf that had fallen behind.

“What about us?” Fenris’s voice held an edge to it, a tone of uncertainty. One never knew where Varric was going with his questions. That, and Varric had made it clear when Fenris and Hawke rekindled their relationship that if he broke her heart again, he would shoot him without hesitation. Repeatedly.

“I want to make sure I get all the details right when I tell this story,” Varric said.

Hawke rolled her eyes, but continued to say silent as she listened.

“Did you sweep her off her feet or was it the other way around?”

Aveline decided to speak up then in an exasperated tone, “Hawke’s strong, Varric, but I’m not sure that even she could manage that.”

“You’d have to admit,” Varric said with a laugh, “it’d be pretty entertaining. I’d pay to see her try.” Hawke couldn’t see him, but she could easily picture him smirking the way he always did. “But I meant it in a more metaphorical sense. Unless…”

Fenris snorted. “I'm not telling you anything but this: There was no actual sweeping involved.”

“Every little bit helps, elf.”

It was Hawke’s turn to break her silence. “A shame, that,” she said, looking over her shoulder. Her smile was playful as her eyes locked on Fenris’s. “I do enjoy a good sweeping."

“Oh?” He raised a dark eyebrow, crossing his arms thoughtfully as he regarded her. “I wasn’t aware of this.”

“Well, I can’t just up and tell you everything I like, now can I?” Her smile only widened when he frowned. “Takes half the fun out of it.”

Thinking the subject done and over with, she turned towards Aveline, adjusting the staff on her back as she hastened her steps to catch up to the guard-captain. “Now, you mentioned something about there being-”

“Uh…”

She only barely registered Varric’s voice before she felt her feet give out from under her. Relm yelped, a pathetic strangled sound of surprise as she wildly waved her arms. A strong arm quickly came around her back and caught her before she could hit the ground. The next thing she knew, she was face to face with Fenris, held securely in his arms.

“There,” he said, his smirk triumphant. “I swept you off your feet. Satisfied?”

In the background she heard Varric laughing as Aveline sighed. “A little warning next time?” she asked, putting her sword back in its sheath.

“But that would take half the fun out of it.”

Even Hawke couldn’t help but laugh, now that the shock had passed. “Oh, you romantic,” she teased, snaking her arms around his neck. “Now normally this is the part where you whisk me off to – well, I suppose it depends on the story. Either we have a cutesy happy ending or you ravish me in your bedroom if we’re in a terrible romance serial.”

“Or in this case, carry you off to kill a cave full of smugglers,” Fenris said.

“Fenris, please.” Hawke, in a most over-dramatic manner, pressed a hand to her chest. “My heart can’t handle such raptures. I’ll positively melt if you keep this up.”

“If you two are _quite_ done,” Aveline muttered.

Varric was still chuckling as he walked past them. “Come on, love birds,” he said. “Hate to ruin the moment but we _do_ have to take out those bandits.”

“Fine, fine.” Relm waved her hand flippantly as Aveline and Varric began to walk ahead.

Fenris set her down gently on her feet. Hawke sighed, a little disappointed it had to end. As strange as it was, she had enjoyed being carried like that. It made her feel safe, even cozy. She looked up at him, and he must have read the disappointment in her expression.

“We can… continue this later,” he murmured, brushing his fingers against her cheek.

“With the appropriate ending, too, I hope?”

He smirked, shaking his head at her in amusement. “Yes, including the ravishing.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her temple, sending a jolt of affectionate warmth through Hawke. “But for now, we have much less ravishing things to do.”


End file.
